Patents related to the present disclosure include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,418; 4,438,917; 4,511,242; 4,519,700; 4,877,234; 4,971,304; 5,078,384; 5,094,442; 5,156,391; 5,169,140; 5,219,159; 5,273,274; 5,278,624; 5,555,084; 5,678,159; 5,697,608; 5,697,609; 5,715,514; 5,794,176; 6,059,284; 6,137,989; 6,168,153 B1; 6,374,075; 6,533,268 B2 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20030146567, published Aug. 7, 2003, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
This disclosure relates generally to an electrographic printing system and method, and more particularly to a system and method for extending speed capability of sheet registration in an image reproduction system.
High quality document production in a printing system requires precise placement of a copy sheet or other image receiving substrates to the photoreceptor for image transfer. Such precise placement includes accurate registration for positioning the copy sheet in the printing system. A printing system may be configured to operate in a first configuration for transferring images and printing the transferred images at a standard speed, where copy sheets are transported at an input speed to a registration system for registration of the copy sheets. After registration the copy sheets are transported at a process speed, where the process speed is slower relative to the input speed for transferring the image to the copy sheet.
In a printer system in which the operating speed is increased for increasing the rate at which sheets are processed for transferring images to the copy sheets, the registration time may be reduced, thus limiting the capability of the registration process. Furthermore, the copy sheet may exert an increased drive force within the registration system, which may damage the copy sheet, such as by causing marks on the copy sheet. Possible solutions may include varying registration parameters, e.g., the distance between respective transport systems for gripping the copy sheet and moving it along within the registration system, or adjusting registration specifications of the registration system. However, these adjustments may limit the versatility of the printing system, such as by reducing the range of media sizes which may be handled by the registration system and further do not address the issue of decreased registration time.